


Eight Eyes Opened[ON INDEFINITE HIATUS]

by orphan_account



Category: Hermitcraft Season 6 - Fandom, Minecraft EVO, Yandere High/Tokyo Soul
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Crossover, Grian has a gun, Grianverse Au, No beta readers we die like cowards, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Time Travel, Watcher Grian, but with plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-02
Updated: 2019-11-05
Packaged: 2020-07-29 04:07:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20075863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Somewhere in the world of hermitcraft, Grian tries to use the time machine again. Somewhere in the multiverse, a hole in reality tears three alternate Grians from their world.





	1. In Which The Time Machine Is Used Again.

**Author's Note:**

> I started this at 12 am yesterday and have been dealing with the consequences of my actions ever since. More tags will be added when I can reach a computer. Anyway here's Wonderwall.

Grian wiped his forehead. It was a few days after he'd had his first adventure in his time machine, and he had spent them slowly moving Villager Grain back to Hermitville. Glancing back in the direction of said machine, his thoughts drifted to all the possibilities it presented to him. He could use the time machine to exact more elaborate pranks on the other hermits, or give himself an actual alibi next time poultry man "decided" to show up, even possibly use multiple occurrences of himself to speed up building time. 

Glancing up at the sky, Grian saw the sky start to turn the pink and orange hues of sunset, it was getting late. Still, he thought, the time machine hadn't landed too far from Hermitville last time he had used it, chances were it would only be a short distance away this time. Feeling reassured that he could probably make it back before night fully fell, he lit a firework and took off.

The evening air was cool and Grian found himself enjoying the short flight which felt tinged with the excitement of things to come.

In a few seconds the time machine came into view, a small white dot on a slowly darkening green background. Landing with a quiet whoosh, he strode over to the door of the time machine and throw the door open, practically brimming with excitement. Rushing over to the controls, he quickly powered up the machine, pausing uncertainty at the clock. He'd gone into the past on his first trip right? So what if this time,  
What if this time he went into the future?

Grinning, his eagerness returned at full force and he threw the clock forward three times, and then flicked the lever down, grinning even wider when the sound of machine whirring and clicking reached his ears. But something was off, the machines were going too fast, and the machine was shaking and rattling like someone had thrown it into a bubble column. Turning around with a frown, he saw that the light of the beacon had gone from blue to red, which was casting the machine in a pinkish glow.

Oh.

That wasn't supposed to happen.

Grabbing onto the central column he tried to brace himself, but the shaking was getting stronger, and there was now a terrible grinding noise. Looking around in a panic, the last thing he heard was an explosion, before he was thrown into a wall and everything went black.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hours later, and scattered around the world, eight eyes opened.


	2. In Which Grian Boards A Train

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Somewhere in a town in Japan, a young man waits for a train to take him to a new life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is mainly YHS-centric, but don't worry! Evo and watcher will show up in the next chapters.

Grian tapped his foot against the floor tiles of the Yandere subway station. The sound echoed through the empty room, reminding him that he was well and truly alone. His so-called friends Sam and Taurtis had already left for the city of Tokyo a few days ago. The only reason he hadn't gone with them was a small mountain of paperwork that had come with him not being a citizen of Japan. Not that he minded though, it was nice to be able to think for once.

Grian was carrying along a small suitcase which, aside from the coat one of his "friend's" old school uniforms, held the last few ties he'd had with his life in the small but terrifying town of Yandere. Shifting to one side, he rubbed his eyes and yawned, trying to make sure he didn't fall asleep on the platform. He pulled out his phone to check the time again. 5:27 am. It was far too early for anyone  _ normal _ to be up, but the train he was about to take was far from the run-of-the-mill commute.

This train would lead him to an entirely new life, and an entirely new identity. The moment he stepped onto that train was the moment the British highschooler named Grian stopped existing. 

Shifting his weight back towards the suitcase, he started to pick at the threads that stuck out from where he'd removed the breast pocket of the coat. Reaching back to check his phone again, he stopped and listened to a quiet roar of machinery that grew louder and louder. He stepped back as the train burst into the station, before slowing down and then stopping with squealing brakes.

The doors opened with a quiet fwish, and Grian grabbed the handle of his suitcase, rolling it forwards. Pausing on the edge of the platform, he took one last glance at the tiny subway station which held many unpleasant memories. Grinning, Grian strode through the doorway.

And right into a swirling vortex of colors and noise.

It was loud and bright, as if someone had dropped every noise and color that had ever existed into one big pot. Grian felt weightless. He tried to move his arms but couldn't, he wasn't even sure if he still had arms. He tried to scream but couldn't make out the noise, wasn't sure if he'd ever made a noise in the first place. He wanted to be sick, but couldn't. Soon enough however, black spots started to form at the edges of his vision. They grew bigger and bigger until eventually, he passed out.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The first thing Grian was aware of when he woke up, was a massive headache. The second thing was that it seemed like every part of his body had decided to take a day off.

Groaning, he sat up, squinting open one eye. Neon streaks flickering in and out of his vision as he looked around.

He was sitting on the ground near what seemed to be a watchtower, and a medieval looking manor. Stone paths spread out in different directions around him and plants dotted the area. It was a normal looking place, at least, until he looked up.

Towering above him was a wooden house that looked like it had been copied and pasted to the height of a skyscraper, and a dragon sat at the top. Other structures surrounded it, some resembling homes and other looking completely alien. Standing up, he slowly spun around, taking it all in. A massive aquarium was topped by a miniature replica of the Empire State Building, which was holding a magnet with the moon on top of it. The moon itself was holding a base and a penguin. A shorter segmented modern building stood across from a massive plant, which seemed to be the center of a storm cloud. A spiraling trail of glass panes gleaned in the sun.

It was impossible. It was beautiful.

It could not, under any circumstances ever, be Tokyo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me? Writing the build off too dramatically? It's more likely than you think.
> 
> I'll try to make sure this story updates close-ish to weekly


	3. In Which A Portal Isn't Entered

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The end is quiet, until it isn't.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well that update schedule went out the window pretty fast. sorry this took so long! also sorry its such a short chapter.

The sound of quiet bells rang throughout the end as the remaining experience from the ender dragon slowly floated into Grian. The fight itself had been anticlimactic, sure, but that did nothing to dampen the sense of accomplishment he felt at defeating the dragon alone.

It was ingenious, he told himself. The idea of using something so easily crafted to defeat what was arguably the most powerful monster that a player could fight? Brilliant.

Smirking, Grian had the realization that the almost cheating quality of his fight was sure to annoy the watchers. The fallout of that was probably going to as annoying as it was going to be hilarious. With that thought however, the smirk fell off his face. Why should the watchers be mad. He'd spent what felt like at least an hour hunting down all the end crystals, and had gotten himself thrown halfway across the end a couple of times when he timed some of the explosions wrong. And that wasn't even mentioning the fact that he'd taken damage every time he had successfully hit the dragon. He didn't care what the watchers thought of his trick, he'd won fair and square and that was all there was to it.

Taking in a deep breath, he stepped into the starry void of the portal home.

Only to find himself in a chaotic maelstrom of noise and color.

Everything seemed to be spinning and pulsating in rainbow hues, and his head was filled with a noise that sounded like someone had set off ten minecarts at once.  
His arms and legs felt like cooked spaghetti and when he tried to move them he couldn't.  
He was dimly aware of the terrifying realization that something was wrong, but found that thought quickly pushed out of his head. Soon his head couldn't take it anymore, and he passed out.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When Grian finally did open his eyes again it was to a spacious room made of grey and white blocks he’d never seen before. Now Grian had seen his fair share of bases and builds on evo but one thing was clear: This was certainly not one of them.

**Author's Note:**

> This was my first attempt at writing youtuber fic so feedback is appreciated. Also maybe hit the kudos button or leave a comment because I crave that feedback.


End file.
